Joey and Lauren - Saving You
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Two-shot based on tonight's episode; what if, when Lauren had run off from Max and Tanya, she bumped into Joey and he went after her as she ran off?
1. Chapter 1

**Two-shot based on tonight's episode; what if, when Lauren had run off after shouting at Max and Tanya, she ran straight into Joey's arms? Find out now…**

LAUREN'S POV:

I was exhausted, physically and mentally, the side effects of having no alcohol in my system taking their toll on my body. I had the shakes, I was sweating yet freezing at the same time and I felt as though I could throw up at any second, even though there was nothing in my stomach. I hadn't eaten in over a day, not feeling strong enough to have anything. I needed a drink but I was being kept prisoner in my own home. Mum had locked and bolted the doors, the keys in her cardigan pocket. I was desperate, physically desperate for a drink…

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest, darling?" Mum suggested as I lay on the sofa

I pushed the blanket that was covering my body off of me and made my way out of the room and up the stairs when I saw Mum's bedroom door open…

TANYA'S POV:

Glancing into Lauren's room I saw she wasn't there. Checking Oscar's room and the bathroom she wasn't in there, and then I stepped into my room and saw the window was wide open. Setting the glass of water and painkillers down I poked my head out of the window, Lauren stood on the ledge…

"Lauren, get back inside! You'll kill yourself" I proclaimed

"It's better than not having a drink" she hissed, stepping further away from me to the edge

LAUREN'S POV:

"Max" I heard Kirsty's voice shout and then I heard frantic footsteps, Dad's voice shouting my name as I took one foot off of the ledge

"Lauren, put one foot on the edge and climb down. I'll get you, I promise" Dad informed me

Doing as he said he helped me down and as he held me in his embrace I pushed him away and fell to the floor in a heap, pushing Mum away as she pulled open the front door…

"You should've left me, I would've been fine" I proclaimed

"You would've killed yourself, is that what you want?" Dad questioned

"Yeah" I admitted "maybe I should go and throw myself off the Vic roof instead?"

"Lauren" Mum gasped, shocked

Not looking back I hurried off down the steps, pushing past the crowd of people that had gathered to see the "show". As I ran through the market I bumped into someone, a pair of hands gripping my shoulders so I couldn't move…

"Lauren, what's wrong?" his voice asked

"Nothing. Get off me. Leave me alone" I proclaimed, pushing him off of me and hurrying through the market

JOEY'S POV:

I turned and watched Lauren as she ran off. Glancing to the end of the market I saw Tanya stood watching, and I made my way after her…

**Back tomorrow with part two. Who else wished Joey had been there too?**


	2. Chapter 2

LAUREN'S POV:

I ran and I ran and I ran, stopping when I reached the park, sitting on the bench where Joey, who I knew was following me had told me he loved me. Eventually he caught up with me…

"Who knew you were such a fast runner, eh?" he questioned, a smirk on his face as I looked up at him

"Why have you come after me, Joey?" I asked

"I wanted to see you were okay" he informed me "what happened, Lauren?"

"You don't care so I don't need to tell you" I replied

"You know I do, Lauren. Talk to me, please" he begged

"Okay, I'm so desperate for a drink that I almost killed myself climbing out of my Mum's bedroom window. There you go, that's what's happened" she proclaimed, sighing heavily

"Lauren. Are you crazy?" he inquired, shocked at my admission

"Probably so, yeah" I replied "I just wanted a drink. Why is that such a bad thing?"

"You've got a problem, babe" he sighed "that's why. Your Mum just wants to help"

"She can't. She just wants to run my life. Did you know she kept me locked in the house yesterday?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I turned to face him

"She just wants you to protect you, Lo" he sighed "just like we all do"

"They don't care. You don't care. No one cares" I replied

"Look at me, Lo" he stated as I bowed my head, twiddling my thumbs

I swallowed and did as he said, looking up at him…

"I do care, Lo. Your Mum and Dad do too. We all want to help you" he informed me

"Then why did you split up with me?" I asked, swallowing nervously

"I've told you why, Lo" he sighed "I couldn't watch you hurt yourself, babe. I still can't"

"Then you should go. Because I am gonna get my hands on a drink" I informed him

"Lauren, can you not go one day without a drink?" he questioned "please, for me"

I inhaled and exhaled, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to spill at bay. Looking at him again I swallowed and nodded before whispering… "I can try"

**No more I'm afraid. Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
